


Степень недоверия

by timid_owl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bittersweet, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, i guess it turned out differently, it was supposed to be a comming of age story, а теги на русском выйдут
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Новенький Алистеру не понравился сразу.
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Степень недоверия

Новенький Алистеру не понравился сразу. Не понравилось ни то, как смущенно он топтался за сестрой Анеттой, когда та привела его в дормиторий, ни то, как складно он пел в церковном хоре тем же вечером, ни тем более то, что он знал, как оказалось, слова всех Песен наизусть, и любую мог прочитать, ни разу не запнувшись (тогда как сам Алистер больше трёх строчек запомнить не мог и из под палки, а в хоре предпочитал петь о том, что бы ему хотелось съесть на ужин). Даже волосы у новенького были дурацкие: белёсые, кудрявые, росшие такой огромной пушистой копной, что голова казалась ненормально раздутой, делая всего новенького целиком похожим на одуванчик.

Разобраться со всем этим безобразием Алистер решил сразу же после ужина, настигнув новенького по дороге в дормиторий:

— Ты ещё кто? — осведомился он, окинув взглядом хлипковатого с виду мальчонку с ног до головы и важно уперев руки в бока.

— Каллен, — спокойно ответил тот, вернув Алистеру подозрительный взгляд. — Каллен Стентон Резерфорд, — добавил новенький и больше ничего не сказал, словно разговор считал исчерпанным. Алистер никогда не слышал, чтобы такие простые слова говорили так занудно, чтоб аж сморщиться хотелось, будто лимон откусил. Позволять всяким розовощеким соплякам заговаривать себе зубы он был ни разу не намерен.

— И чего ты притащился сюда, сэр Каллен как-там-тебя? — поинтересовался Алистер тоном, который часто слыхал ещё дома, в Редклифе, когда крестьянские мужики подначивали друг друга на драку. Выразительно выступившие на чужом лице желваки были очевидно ободряющим знаком. Пришло время закрепить достигнутый эффект.

— Тут, имей в виду, всяким выскочкам не рады, — уведомил Алистер, подразумевая, что не рад был в основном он сам. Новенький покосился на него исподлобья, но стоически продолжил молчать.

— Ты отвечать-то будешь? — напомнил о себе Алистер через пару секунд неловкого молчания. Он сюда пришел подраться, ну или, в крайнем случае, слегка подпугнуть одуванчика, чтобы пел потише и усердствовал поменьше. Отбивать у него дар речи в планы не входило, и Алистер забеспокоился, что переусердствовал. А ну как одуванчик оказался неженкой еще большей, чем казался на вид?

— В хоре вон как горланил, а тут-то чего? Эй? — почти заботливо спросил он.  
Новенький удостоил Алистера негодующим взглядом и неожиданно заговорил:

— Я приехал, чтобы стать храмовником, — сквозь зубы, с расстановкой процедил он. — Я приехал, чтобы научиться защищать людей и служить воле Создателя.

Алистер опешил. За все свои десять лет, такие разглагольствования он слышал только от старших храмовников, и только когда те строили бледных, трясущихся от холода и страха новобранцев, понатасканных с округи. Если бы Алистера спросили, он бы честно ответил, что муштры и выучки, как по нему, в тех речах было в разы больше, чем пламенной веры, а потому все они казались ему пустыми, как ствол давно прогнившей яблони. Новенький же говорил с пылом и убеждением, взрослым не свойственным, от холода не трясся, на запуганного и выкраденного, в общем-то, тоже не походил. Алистер даже рот открыл от удивления.

— В жизни большей дури не слышал, — сказал он убежденно. — Каким же олухом надо быть, чтобы верить всей этой чепухе.

— Это не чепуха! — вскинулся новенький. — Служить Создателю есть деяние самое праведное и самое истинное! – видимо для пущей высокопарности, он мотнул головой, копна кудрей закачалась, как куст на ветру, рискуя перевесить и утянуть новенького на землю. Алистер невольно прыснул, представив картину.

— Ты, конечно, совсем с приветом, - резюмировал он.

Прилетевший прямо в нос кулак убедил Алистера в трех вещах: во-первых, одуванчик был явно менее тщедушен, чем прикидывался. Во-вторых, сам Алистер был, как оказалось, вовсе не так быстр и ловок в драке, как хотелось бы думать. И в-третьих, ничего хорошего от Каллена Резерфорда впредь ждать не следовало.

***

— Вдруг она ни разу не такая была, почем тебе знать? — спросил Алистер, плюхаясь в часовне рядом с Калленом, как обычно восторженно глазевшим на статую Пророчицы. Кроме них в часовне никого не наблюдалось: в редкие свободные минуты большинство рекрутов предпочитало вздремнуть на солнышке, пока была возможность. Алистера же, под угрозой лишения обеда, отправили твердить песни. Каллен, видимо, торчал здесь все то время, что не был занят маханием мечом. За те три года, что он знал Каллена, Алистер искренне поражался, как можно столько времени уделять всей этой церковной галиматье, сохраняя хоть крупицу адекватности. Порой ему становилось любопытно, сколько еще продержится Каллен, пока окончательно не съедет с катушек.

— Лик Ее прекрасен и светел, — оскорбился Каллен, уязвлено поджав губы. — Это всем известно, болван.

— А еще всем известно, что яблоки из сада таскают бродяжные эльфы, но мы то оба знаем, что это не так.

Каллен густо покраснел до самой линии роста все также устрашающе кудрявых волос и насупился сильнее. Яблоки брал действительно он: у лошадей в конюшне были грустные, добрые глаза, и иногда, втайне от сестер, Каллен украдкой пробирался к ним с угощением, гладил по холке и вспоминал родной дом, стараясь, чтобы мысли его звучали как можно тише. Однажды в конюшне от наткнулся на Алистера – тот сидел в углу с красными глазами и сморщенной после плача физиономией, непрестанно хлюпал носом и вообще выглядел настолько несчастно, что даже Каллену стало его жаль. Тогда он и протянул ему одно из припасенных яблок – еще и выбрал самое сочное, чтобы его, сирого, порадовать — и с тех пор даже пару раз приберегал яблоки специально на случай, если Алистер снова заявится в конюшню. Алистер заявлялся, яблоки ел за обе щеки, и даже не цеплялся к Каллену, пока тот возился с лошадьми. Стоило сразу понять, что за всем этим таится очередная пакость.

— Я не делал ничего плохого, — упрямо пробормотал Каллен куда-то в пол, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. — Если настоятельница с меня спросит, я ничего таить не буду.  
Для верности Каллен воинственно скрестил руки, очевидно в доказательство серьезности своих намерений. Доказательство, впрочем, Алистеру показалось вполне весомым, а оставаться без яблок не хотелось совсем. Да и Каллен по вечерам в конюшне бывал на редкость терпимым, не занудствовал, священные песни не пел, разоблачать козни злостных магов не рвался и иногда даже улыбался, если Алистер шутил про вредную, гнусавую сестру Бетани, не дававшую им обоим продыху.

— Да ладно, ну, вот что ты вечно... — пошёл на попятную Алистер. — Я что, по-твоему, побегу докладывать?  
Каллен не ответил, но плечи его чуть опустились, расслабляясь, и Алистер обнадеженно выдохнул, решив, что яблоки пока не отменяются.

— В общем, я к чему, — вернулся Алистер к своей изначальной мысли, — А то как она страшненькая была, с кривыми зубами и бородавками на длиннющем носу? Ты бы так же таращился?

К вящему удивлению Алистера, Каллен всерьез задумался, вместо того чтобы выдать очередную зазубренную мудрость.

— Красота не снаружи, — ответил, наконец, он. — Она в ее великодушии, в ее доблести и сострадании. В ее терпеливости и бесстрашии. Так что да, — Каллен неожиданно поднял глаза, встретив взгляд Алистера. — «Таращился» бы, — передразнил он.

— Забавно, — протянул Алистер, отводя взгляд.

— Что?! — ощетинился Каллен, когда продолжения не последовало. Ха, подумалось Алистеру, пару лет назад они бы уже обменивались тумаками, каков прогресс.

— Ты ни разу не упомянул ее праведность, верность Создателю и все эти штучки.

Впрочем, размышлял Алистер полминуты спустя, когда Каллен вздергивал его за грудки, а сам он в ответ с мстительным запалом тянул его за шиворот рубашки, с окончательными выводами пока можно было не спешить.

***

Алистер пялился на доску уже пару минут, тщетно подбирая план по спасению своего коня от вражеского мага. План не подбирался, маг глумливо нависал над конем, время шло.

— Никогда не мог взять в толк, что ты находишь в этой игре, — мрачно сказал он, двигая фигурку к заведомой гибели. — Скука смертная.  
Каллен в ответ только хмыкнул, без всякой жалости ликвидируя коня и продвигаясь ближе к королеве. Выглядел он донельзя самодовольно.

— Тут ты прав, — легко согласился он, закончив с расправой и милостиво предоставляя Алистеру возможность поразмыслить над новым, столь же убогим, ходом. — Без должного противника действительно скука.

Каллен коротко улыбнулся самым уголком рта, явно довольный и шуткой, и игрой. Трудно было вспомнить, когда вообще он улыбался в последний раз — словно стеснялся этого, считая недостойным доблестного служителя церкви. Алистер, по какой-то неведомой причине, находил это исключительно досадным, тем более теперь, когда их поселили в тесную комнатушку, и все свободное от тренировок и песнопений время приходилось созерцать эту хмурую курносую рожу. Улыбающийся Каллен хотя бы походил на человека. Почти.

Бросив взгляд на доску, Алистер отчаялся еще сильнее. Время шло к полуночи, думать было лень, а пытаться выиграть эту партию — очевидно бессмысленно, поэтому он наобум передвинул ладью в надежде покончить с этим как можно скорее и отправиться спать.  
Взгляд Каллена застыл, улыбка медленно испарилась. Алистер в ужасе взглянул на доску, внезапно обнаружив, что умудрился найти брешь в идеально выстроенной стратегии. Что ж, может Создатель послал ему шанс поставить кое-кого на место.

Каллен тем временем нахмурился и, закусив губу, принялся буравил доску тяжелым взглядом. В какой-то момент он потянулся сделать ход, но передумал, в последний момент отдернув руку, и вместо этого отрешенно запустил всю пятерню в волосы. Забавно, что кудри его больше не торчали в разные стороны, подобно репейнику, но лежали ровными, аккуратными волнами. Алистер упорно не понимал, почему этот факт уже не в первый раз занимает его мысли.

Придя к какому-то выводу, Каллен, наконец, сделал ход, чудесным образом возвращая статус-кво. Алистер пораженно присвистнул.

— В который раз задаюсь вопросом, какого демона ты забыл в этой дыре, тебе же прямая дорога в военные шишки.

Каллен набрал было воздуха, видимо, чтобы бы окатить Алистера очередной тирадой о благих деяниях и нерушимой вере, поэтому Алистер прервал его еще до того, как тот открыл рот:

— Да знаю я, знаю. Забудь, что я спрашивал.

— Где, по-твоему, ты был бы, если бы не эта «дыра»? — на мировую идти Каллен, как обычно, не собирался.

— Пфф, —фыркнул Алистер. — Где-нибудь далеко, где есть нормальная еда и нет этой синей дряни.

Повисло непривычно мрачное молчание.

— Через лириум Создатель дает нам силу и направляет нас, — тихо ответил Каллен, впрочем, без привычного рвения.

— Через лириум Церковь накинет на тебя поводок и будет за него таскать, как дурного пса! — с неожиданным для самого себя запалом вскинулся Алистер.

— Как ты смеешь! — моментально вспылил Каллен и, вскакивая, перевернул доску: фигуры звонко посыпались на каменный пол. Алистер оказался на ногах почти столь же быстро, полный решимости не спускать Каллену его идиотизма.

— Как ты этого не видишь?! — прошипел Алистер, когда они сцепились нос к носу, совсем как в детстве. Каллен яростно сопел, пытаясь заломить Алистеру руку, но тот вывернулся, успев вжать Каллена лопатками в стену. — Как кто-то настолько умный может быть таким остолопом?!

Каллен шумно, отрывисто дышал, и каждое движение его ребер Алистер ощущал, как приливную волну, накатывающую, накрывающую с головой.

— Ты правда хочешь этого? Всю жизнь болтаться марионеткой? Каллен, чтоб тебя, ты же видел их, ты видел, чем они становятся! — Алистер сам не знал, почему перешел на шепот и почему внезапно физически был не способен отступить от Каллена, уставившегося на него огромными темными глазами.

— На все воля Создателя, — беззвучно прошептал Каллен, не отводя взгляд от лица Алистера.

— Какая чепуха, — так же неслышно ответил тот. Внезапно показалось, что они каким-то образом читают мысли друг друга вместо того, чтобы говорить вслух.  
Каллен приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить. Алистер подумал, что так, наверное, и чувствуют себя маги, принимая духа в свое тело — и подался вперед.

Губы у Каллена были шершавые и обветренные, да и у самого него наверняка не лучше. В первую секунду Алистера обдало холодом от ужаса, от осознания того, насколько непоправимую, фатальную ошибку он совершил. А потом Каллен судорожно вздохнул и накрыл рукой его затылок, притягивая ближе, нелепо, совершенно неумело отвечая.

Если бы кому-то взбрело в голову оценивать все поцелуи Тедаса, этот наверняка оказался бы среди самых худших. Алистеру всегда представлялось, что все должно происходить изящно и нежно, что люди должны подходить друг другу, словно шестеренки в сложном механизме. В том, что происходило сейчас, изящества не было, и шестеренки были в явном нехватке: никак не получалось разобраться с зубами, языком и носами, как ни подайся, все равно выходило слишком мокро и некстати. А потом Каллен – как пить дать по чистой случайности – потянул Алистера за волосы на затылке, не сильно, не отстраняя, но почему-то от этого нехитрого движения откуда-то из-под колен и до самой макушки прошла душная, яркая волна, снопом рыжих брызг разлетаясь под веками. Опоры ради, Алистер навалился на Каллена сильнее, чувствуя, что чужие пальцы жестче впиваются в рубашку на предплечье.

Алистер понятия не имел, почувствовал он облегчение или разочарование, когда Каллен, наконец, оттолкнул его. Ни один из них не был в состоянии говорить. Ни один из них не хотел. Липкое, сковывающее ощущение непоправимого накатило снова. Казалось, что в секунду Алистер потерял что-то то неизмеримо важное, исключительно по собственной дурости. Каллен так и не сказал ни слова, лицо его застыло, словно орлесинаская маска, невозможно было разобрать, разочарован ли он, или напуган, или хочет вынести Алистеру все зубы до последнего. Или, возможно, все сразу.

— Я..эээ…мы.., — красноречиво начал Алистер, и ступор Каллена как рукой смело. Он вылетел из комнаты быстрее, чем заклинания срываются с посоха, хлопнув дверью так, что зазвенело в ушах. Алистер понятия не имел, куда тот собирался податься на ночь глядя, но пойти следом так и не решился, и всю ночь не мог придумать, как же теперь все исправить.  
От мысли, что исправить не получится, становилось тошно.

Когда наутро в монастырь заявились Стражи, Алистер четко понял, что ему следует делать.

***

— Ваше Величество.  
— Командор.  
— Чудесный бал.  
— Прекрасный мундир.  
— Надеюсь, в королевстве все спокойно.  
— Надеюсь, вы получили мой подарок на свадьбу.  
— Крайне любезно с вашей стороны.  
— Я вообще бываю крайне любезен.

Каллен – статный, широкоплечий, с уставшими, но счастливыми глазами – почти озорно улыбнулся краешком рта, и Алистер решил, что все могло бы выйти куда хуже.


End file.
